


Coming Out

by lary



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House faces difficulties when he tries to win a bet against Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102946) by [hirasava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava)



> Do not own them. Enjoy!
> 
> Now with Russian translation available, isn't that the awesomest! Thanks to hirasava!

 

 

 

House had long known Wilson to be a manipulative bastard. Still, manoeuvring him into a bet about coming out about their relationship was a cunning tactic. House didn't really see the point of involving everybody in their private business, but there was no way he was going to let Wilson win.

 

House strolled into the conference room, throwing his backpack on the chair. Foreman immediately started filling him in on the case.

 

“Twenty-four year old female with dizziness, loss of consciousness, renal failure--”

 

House cut him off. “Don't care about the patient. I'm way too much in love.”

 

“--and double vision,” Foreman finished without glancing up.

 

Cameron was more interested. She had a look of a slightly wounded animal, when she asked “With who?”

 

House leaned back in his chair with a dreamy expression. Might as well have fun with it. “Oh, somebody very special. With beautiful brown eyes and a truly gorgeous ass.”

 

Chase was becoming more interested. “Who is she?”

 

Foreman was the same killjoy as usually. “ _Our patient_ is the woman in the room 206 who keeps screaming in terror at the ants she believes are crawling on her.”

 

House ignored him continuing, “Pretty mouth and long legs...” He could practically see both Cameron and Chase racking their brains.

 

Foreman was getting more frustrated. “Are you finished telling us about the latest hooker you hired, House, so we can get back to the case?”

 

“Not a hooker. A total slut, though.”

 

“Somebody at the hospital?” Chase asked.

 

House raised an eyebrow suggestively. “Of course we've done it in the hospital.”

 

“And you actually love her?” Cameron pleaded. Never should have gone out on that date with her.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“Huh?” Thank god Chase and Cameron were so pretty, otherwise their synchronised stupidity would've forced House to fire them.

 

“Yes, I do love Wilson, but the last time I checked he was not a woman. Would explain a lot though, now that you mention it. The primping and blow drying his hair. Maybe I'll need to check again.”

 

“Okay, sure, you and Wilson are gay lovers,” Foreman sighed. “Now that we've gotten that out of the way, can we focus on figuring out what the hell is causing our patients kidneys to shut down?”

 

Chase rolled his eyes disappointedly and Cameron exhaled a little too deep.

 

_Interesting._

 

 

/////

 

 

House barged into Wilson's office with a smug grin.

 

“Alright, I did it. Hand over the fifty bucks.”

 

Wilson raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really, you told your team? How did they take it?”

 

“Foreman doesn't give a shit, Chase believes you're a woman, and Cameron is relieved.”

 

“Wha--” Wilson was confused for a split second. “Wait, you didn't do it properly.”

 

“Sure I did!”

 

“They didn't believe you.”

 

“Well... no.”

 

Wilson looked at him expectantly.

 

“ _Fine._ I'll come out _again_. You'll owe me a hundred, then.” House exited with a dramatic eyeroll.

 

 

/////

 

 

House decided it was time to try somebody who had occasionally shown herself to be a notch above a complete idiot. He steered towards Cuddy's office, barking an offhand insult to the nurse manning the clinic. Cuddy ignored him for a full five minutes before she gave up.

 

“What do you want, House?”

 

“I've come to demand a pay rise. I am keeping your star oncologist satisfied with regular sexual favours.”

 

Cuddy's reply was an exasperated sigh.

 

“You should direct me a proportion of the money brought in by The Doctor Who Cares.”

 

“House, please leave me alone.”

 

“The Boy Wonder also shows up much more reliably now that he is no longer going through a divorce every other week. Although your costs for lubricants probably have soared.”

 

Cuddy rolled her eyes before she switched on to offensive. “House, I am busy. If you have nothing better to do than to annoy me, you may as well help out at the clinic.”

 

House bailed at a record speed.

 

 

/////

 

 

“Fifty bucks.” Wilson was holding out his hand.

 

“You should be paying me,” House retorted, stealing a fry from his plate. “I've come out. In fact, I've done it multiple times now.”

 

“Doesn't count unless the receiver of the information actually thinks it's true.”

 

“I can hardly be blamed if the morons that I work with can't take the hint,” House complained. He felt pleased at the small smile tugging at Wilson's lips.

 

“Oh, I'm sure you've done all you can,” Wilson answered sarcastically.

 

“I'm just not as convincing as you can be.”

 

Wilson looked at House with a self-satisfied expression. “You think I'm going to to help you win the bet you made against me?”

 

“Hmph,” House grunted, snagging Wilson's ice cream before he limped off.

 

 

/////

 

 

Since he and Wilson had been together, House had come up with things to do during clinic duty that were even better than sleeping or playing with Gameboy. He cornered Wilson as soon as he walked into the exam room, locking the door while he kissed him hungrily.

 

“I should know by now that your pages for urgent consult aren't actually urgent consults,” Wilson said when he got some air.

 

“You're complaining?” House smirked, trailing Wilson's neck with his lips. “Besides, I _do_ need your urgent help with this.” He moved Wilson's hand on his erection.

 

“Ah, well, since I'm here now.” He was handling House's cock with skilled fingers, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure.

 

House's pager went off. “Should you get that?” Wilson asked. “Might be important.”

 

“Don't you dare stop,” House said in a rugged voice, throwing his pager into an empty bin standing in the corner. “My patient will still be dying later. And so will your cancer kids.”

 

It was likely Wilson's horny state that saved House from any objections. His cheeks were flushed, and he kissed House eagerly. House dragged him to the exam table. “Come here and fuck me,” he grumbled with heavy breathing, laying on his back.

 

Wilson kissed him with increased enthusiasm. He found the drawer with the lube and condom samples with familiarity. House was impatient with the preparation. “Get on with it already.”

 

“Somebody's eager,” Wilson taunted, which would have been more effective if it weren't for the low moan that escaped him as he pushed into House.

 

“Ohh, fuck.” House felt Wilson's cock thrust into him from the exact right angle. “Cuddy is a genius with the height of these things.”

 

“I'd prefer you not talk about Cuddy right now,” Wilson suggested, breathing heavy.

 

“You'd rather I told you about how I really want you to fuck me?” House murmured, watching Wilson's eyes darken with lust. “How I want your cock inside me just like that. How I want you to take me right now so fucking hard.”

 

Wilson was rocking into him at a faster pace. “Ohh, god, House,” he breathed, “I'm coming now.”

 

House wrapped his hand around his own cock, moving it in fast strokes. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Ahh, Jesus,” House moaned as the waves of pleasure hit him. He remained laying for a moment, before he felt Wilson toss him some paper.

 

“Thanks. Can you hand me the phone as well?” House dialled his office number.

 

“Where the hell are you?” Chase demanded right away. “We've been trying to page you for half an hour.”

 

“I've been too busy on the account of Wilson fucking me in the empty exam room.” House watched out of the corner of his eye while Wilson almost smiled, buckling his belt.

 

“Right.” Foreman sounded annoyed. “The patient has developed a severe nosebleed.”

 

“And what do you think I can do about it? I just used my last tissues for cleaning up.”

 

“House, whatever you are really doing can wait until you've helped us figure out why she is not responding to the treatment.” Chase insisted.

 

“Seriously, it is really hurtful to Wilson when you refer to him as a thing.” House was rewarded by an eyeroll from Wilson.

 

“Just get your ass in here,” Chase's accent always got more pronounced when he was aggravated by House.

 

“Alright, alright. Wilson's done with it for a while anyway.”

 

 

/////

 

 

“Charlotte has spiked a fever. She will need--”

 

Cameron was cut off by incensed Cuddy barging into the conference room. “House, you cannot seriously think I'll approve an amputation of your patient's leg. There is nothing wrong with it!”

 

Cameron looked horrified. “You want to cut off her leg? Why?”

 

House sighed. “Of course were not cutting off a perfectly healthy limb.” God they were dense. House knocked his cane against the wall separating his office from Wilson's. “Honey, need you!”

 

“We don't have time for your games right now,” Foreman protested angrily.

 

“It's not cancer,” Chase exclaimed.

 

“Duh. Even _you_ know that.”

 

“Then why do we need Wilson here?” Chase demanded as the man in question entered the office.

 

Wilson was taken aback by the stares directed at him. “How come I have a feeling this is not an urgent consult, either.”

 

House shut him up by kissing him. Wilson drew back blushing when House grabbed his ass.

 

“House!” Cuddy's voice was an angry command. She was staring at him with hands on her hips. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Expressing my love. You can't stop me, the New Jersey law prohibits discrimination based on sexual orientation.”

 

Based on their expressions, Chase and Cameron were still fighting their confusion. Well, at least they were doing it silently, this time. Cuddy was seething frustration.

 

“Since you don't need the consult, I'll be off,” Wilson said.

 

“But I was so sure you'd be more convincing than me,” House said disappointedly.

 

Wilson cocked his head at him before heading out the office door. _Smug bastard,_ House thought, repressing a grin.

 

Foreman's blood pressure was reaching fatal levels. “Can we get back to the patient?”

 

“Search her apartment for toxins,” House ordered before limping after Wilson.

 

“Do you think there could really be something between them?” he heard Cameron ask with a hurt voice. “House must've wanted to--”

 

“Please,” Cuddy stopped her. “If House was in a relationship with everybody he's sexually harassed, he'd have a harem by now. Now I want you all to go do some actual work before I declare this whole department useless.”

 

 

/////

 

 

“Here.” House entered Wilson's office in the evening, throwing a fifty at him.

 

“You give up?” Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you win. Now you can stop gloating.”

 

“I'm not--”

 

“Whatever. Saved the patient, though, so not a totally wasted day.” House opened the door stepping onto the balcony.

 

Wilson was quick to follow. They leaned against railing side by side. “What did she have?”

 

“Chronic stupidity. She was overdosing on magnesium.”

 

“How does that happen?” Wilson asked. House peered at him from the corner of his eye. The other man was looking fairly un-gloaty indeed.

 

“She forgot to tell us about her fifteen-mile daily run. And like a good little bulimic, she found the magnesium-induced nausea too practical to let her doctors about that, either. Kidney failure caused the more severe impacts of the magnesium. Nosebleed was from vitamin K deficiency, which will surprisingly enough result from not eating.”

 

Wilson made a non-committal noise, and House turned to look at him.

 

“Shouldn't you be celebrating? It's not every day that you win a bet against my genius, after all.”

 

“This doesn't bother you?”

 

“That you won? Of course, but why on earth does it bother you?”

 

Wilson sighed. “I know you don't generally care what people think, but I find it somewhat depressing that when my best friend tells people he's in a loving relationship with me, nobody even believes him.”

 

“Foreman may have believed it. He's so indifferent it's hard to tell.”

 

“House...” Wilson sounded tired. He looked to the horizon.

 

“Hey,” House said in a soothing voice. He distinguished the sound of curtain opening but only because he was expecting it. He didn't know which of the fellows had answered his page first, but even Chase was able to follow simple instructions on the white board.

 

House didn't look behind, but lifted his fingers to caress Wilson's chin. He ran his hand gently through his hair. Wilson leaned into the touch, with a small smile. House pulled Wilson closer into a soft kiss.

 

They broke off after a while. Wilson's smile was now in his eyes, too. “I love you, House.” He leaned in to kiss House again.

 

“Hold on a sec,” House stopped Wilson, turning around. “Hey, kids!” he bellowed. Wilson started, turning to look at the office window. Chase and Cameron were wearing matching shocked expressions, mouths hanging open. Foreman was looking at them with wide eyes.

 

“Huh, I was wrong,” House said, scratching his chin. “Even Foreman's reaction is entertaining. Too bad Cuddy didn't answer her page.”

 

Wilson's laughter was surprised. House grinned, satisfied. He rapped on the glass, making Cameron jump. “Close the blinds again, what follows may not be suitable for children to watch.”

 

Cameron blushed and shut the curtains rapidly. It seemed she had finally believed House and decided she definitely didn't want to see anything more.

 

Wilson was still laughing, in that relaxed, happy way only House could make him laugh. House felt a tightening in his chest watching the man. When Wilson looked at him, House gave him a honest smile and said very silently, “I love you too, Wilson.”

 

 

 


End file.
